


I want you to cuddle me

by WestAllen_YaDig



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddle, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, bed, snuggle buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestAllen_YaDig/pseuds/WestAllen_YaDig
Summary: Iris wants to cuddle.





	I want you to cuddle me

Iris woke up to the bright orange sun peaking throw their sheer curtains. She squinted her eyes trying to become familiar with seeing light this early in the morning.

It was only 8:39am and she refused to have to get up at this time on her and Barry’s day off.

Barry’s still asleep, laying on his stomach, she drags her finger across the freckles on his pale back, tracing his soft warm skin. His hair was messy falling into his face, he looked nothing less of at peace.

She couldn’t get back to sleep unless they were cuddled up, limbs intertwined and not apart. 

She knew what she had to do.

She had to wake him up.

She presses her lips onto the back of his neck leaving soft kisses along. 

Her fingers danced on his lowers back, trying to trigger him.

He sleepishly groans into the pillow, “irisss”. Iris giggles into his skin. “Get uppp”, she whined. 

“You do realise it’s sunday, do you?” 

“No I know”, she says sitting up.

“Than why are you up?” He turned his head to face her.

“Cause I want you to cuddle me”, she pouts. 

He gives her a tired smile, turning over and spreading his arms so she can come in between. She does just that, grabbing his arms so they can wrap around her.

“Better?” He asks, pressing a kiss into her hair.

“Perfect”.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave suggestions in the comments pls💜


End file.
